


life support

by chemicalburnfromthespiralperm



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 11, Rimming, mention of mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalburnfromthespiralperm/pseuds/chemicalburnfromthespiralperm
Summary: "Baby boy," he croons, kissing each corner of Jared's mouth.  He kisses his nose, his cheeks, the space between his eyebrows, his eyebrows, his mouth again.  Jared begins stirring, little crinkle to his brow as he returns to the land of the living and realizes who's waking him.  He smiles like he's forgotten the night before, and Jesus it's so fucking bright that Jensen has to close his eyes.
sunday morning sex.





	

It's Sunday morning in Austin, Texas, and got forbid Jared Padalecki wake up before the sun.  Jensen is trapped beneath Jared's skin, all 70 miles of that tan flesh wrapped around him almost too tight, like if Jared weren't careful Jensen would disappear in their slumber.

He feels guilty because he loves this.  Last night wasn't a good night, and sometimes their days aren't good either, but nothing gold can stay.  Jared has an illness that Jensen doesn't understand but God, does he try.  God, does he not do everything he can to make sure Jared knows that he's loved.

It doesn't matter if I know that, Jared will say, it's that the depression is always too loud.

That's okay, Jensen will say back.  That's okay because I can be louder.

Jensen Ross Ackles is a thousand things but he's mostly a stubborn bastard, and there's no way they're gonna let it win.

Jensen sighs long and heavy, trying to chase those memories from his mind as he starts to kiss his lover awake.  Jared always has morning breath and his hair is always in a thousand different directions but he's always so beautiful this early in the morning, right before he wakes up.  He's so calm and so at peace and there are no nightmares chasing him here, just Jared covered in Jensen's love.  It drives him fucking crazy that Jared is twice his size, and Jensen always ends up being the little spoon, but this morning brings echos of something different.

It's Sunday morning in Austin, Texas and it's raining.

"Baby boy," he croons, kissing each corner of Jared's mouth.  He kisses his nose, his cheeks, the space between his eyebrows, his eyebrows, his mouth again. Jared begins stirring, little crinkle to his brow as he returns to the land of the living and realizes who's waking him.  He smiles like he's forgotten the night before, and Jesus it's so fucking bright that Jensen has to close his eyes.  He kisses Jared again, and Jared finally kisses back.

Jared lets himself be moved as Jensen crawls on top of him.  He settles between Jared's legs and Jared lets one hook on the corner of Jensen's hip. Jared is so sexy, and Jensen loves that he sleeps naked, and Jensen loves that his cock is always so full and heavy when he wakes up, ready for Jensen to take him into his mouth.  Jensen quickly wraps a hand around Jared's cock and he moans, arches his back right into Jensen, brings that neck up to Jensen's lips so he can bite down and worship the skin there.

Jared tries to push Jensen's briefs off of his hips but Jensen pulls back and shakes his head. This isn't for Jensen.

Jensen's hands slide down Jared's body and Jensen leans down to suck on Jared's nipple.  His favorite thing is Jensen's mouth on his nipples and Jesus is Jensen rewarded tenfold with a pretty moan that spills from Jared's lips.  He's already putty beneath Jensen's hands, especially as those hands slide down his legs to hook under his knees and bend him in half.  That pretty hole is still red from yesterday, puckered and waiting for Jensen's mouth.

He doesn't do this often, and he knows Jared is expecting Jensen to wrap his mouth around Jared's dick, so when Jensen seals that same mouth around Jared's hole, he almost shouts, body twitching and muscles contracting trying to both get away and get closer.  He's grinding his ass into Jensen's face and Jensen is almost grinning.  It's so easy to get Jared to melt and Jensen already feels vilified.  Jared is moaning, so pretty and so unabashed and so free.  He's completely himself, no facade, just natural, just Jared and no one else.  He's so beautiful and every time Jensen dips his tongue into his hole he makes this gasping sound like it's too much and not enough at the same time.  Jensen slides a finger in next to his tongue and Jared is coming apart.

His cock bobs against his stomach, toned and flexed as Jensen attacks him with every intention of taking the utmost care of him.

That finger presses against something precious and Jared does shout this time, back fully arched into Jensen's touch now, sweaty and dirty and heady and gross but god damn does Jensen love feeling Jared come apart under his ministrations.  Jared's hand reaches down to grip his cock and Jensen growls against him, lifts Jared's legs into his shoulders and pushes his tongue deeper and further into Jared.  You can't touch you right now, only I can.  You'll come with my tongue in your ass or you won't come at all.

Jared seems to get the message but it makes him fall apart.  He's panting now, whining and writhing against their sheets.  There's still a wet spot from yesterday and now a new one will join it, another detail to their love story.

Jensen's finger keeps pressing against that spot because it makes Jared make this high moaning sound, this whiny keening noise that makes him sound like a woman and it gets Jensen so hot.  He can tell Jared is close because he's grinding himself into Jensen's face.  It's only when Jensen grows again and eats him harder that he comes, hot liquid ropes alongside a mantra of Jensen's name, over and over as his body gives him that release.

Jensen presses his tongue flat against Jared's hole one last time and slowly lets his legs down, kisses his way up Jared's body and laps up his hot come on his way up to Jared's mouth.  He seals his mouth around the head of Jared's dick and sucks it clean.  Jared is still moaning when Jensen locks eyes with him and licks up every last drop along the endless plains of his body.  God damn is Jared beautiful, and only his.

Jensen mutters words of endless praise as he makes his way up, and when he finally gets up to Jared' lips he kisses him soundly.

"I love you."

Jared sniffles and Jensen knows he's crying but that's okay.  Jared doesn't have to be perfect for Jensen to love him.

"I love you, too."


End file.
